Christmas eve
by Lemonjello
Summary: Rogue is alone for Christmas. Revised, sorry for the craziness. Never upload from phone guys.


The mansion was actually quiet for once. Most of the residents in their respective rooms sleeping or having their holiday rendeves to themselves. The air was cold with the stiffness of winter and even the wind kept to it's self.

Rogue was however was having a hard time trying to sleep. Her night clothes were too tight, her blankets too stiff and for the life of her she couldn't block out her dreadful thoughts. She felt as if something was wrong. She wasn't quite sure what but she could feel it.

Well, that's a lie actually. She did know what was missing. The same something that hasn't shown up once in the last four months. The something that usually got on her last nerves and the certain something that secretly excited her by one look her direction.

Gambit swore back in August he'd be back for the holidays. But sure enough, Halloween came and went, yet her heart shrank a bit when the seat next to her for thanksgiving was empty. But here she was on Christmas eve and he's still a no show. 

Looking at the clock she corrected her self. It's officially Christmas with no Cajun to give her mind ease.

She didn't know quite how he managed to slip into her life so much. He showed up in such a big bang and she could remember despising his flirty remarks and open ended innuendos. But after two years she found herself gravitating towards the infuriating man. She'd always find the seat next to him, that he inurn saved for her. He'd make her favorite southern comfort foods. While she'd always bring out a blanket for the two of them for their nightly hangouts on the roof.

They somehow transitioned from bitter aquantices to a relationship without much thought. The campus knew it though. When he left in august to clear legal issues in his old guild the residences kept a careful eye on her to see how she'd take it. The constant whispered comments about being sensitive to her heartbreak and the redundant questions of her well being.

She found it more annoying and even less helpful. They stayed so close by to make sure she wasn't lonely and made sure her day was filled so she didn't have too much time to think.

So basically she was thoroughly crowded and exhausted. But it instead only reminded her more of how much she missed their alone time of a night and their fun cooking and dancing, when the mood aroused. He was kind of her rock, her stable safe haven.

But none the less she was still up at, a quick glance to the clock confirmed, 4 am. He probably isn't coming. She can't be mad, but yet she still felt the familiar twinge of anger that comes from being so down trotted.

Merry freaking Christmas. She huffed and flipped the sheets off and quickly shrugged her night cardigan off deciding that she didn't need it after all due to the buzzing silence.

The halls were stale and the staircase creaked eerily under her heels as she crept to the mansion's kitchen. Her one get away when thought of him became too much at night. Sure she's gained a few pounds, but luckily it only went to her curves. Something she can safely thank her momma.

The frig was desolate, but reluctantly the egg nogg was still intact from the following evening. Logan of course being the only other that liked the seasonal drink anyways. But as she reached for it she felt a chill down her spine.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing before glancing at the kitchen doorway. Empty. She sighed in relief.

"Chere?" She jumped out of her skin and dropped her glass in the process. Shattered glass quickly littered the floor as she clutched her heart.

He was standing by the sink, leaning ever so casually into the counter. His hair was longer and his creases on his forehead more evident. But he was still the man she remembered. The hair the eyes, the faint smell of cloves on his jacket. And he was here, he was here in all his glory standing within arms reach.

"Swamp Rat?" She felt almost skeptical about the whole thing. She wanted to believe it, but she still didn't want to give her hopes up completely.

He gave her, her favorite playful smirk. "After all this time, you still gunna insult me like that? I'm hurt petite." She smiled wit tears in her eyes. Something she'd normally never forgive herself for. But she quickly shoved the frig door closed as she sprinted to him and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing in hopes she'd never wake up.

"You're back." She squeaked combing his hair as she buried her face in the collar of his jacket. "I can't believe you're back." Her voice became even weaker in emotion. Her tears didn't stop and she didn't care anymore.

"I missed you too Roguey." He cooed back stroking her hair reassuringly. She pulled back far enough to finally face him again. His eyes piercing into hers. He did miss her, that much was evident by his stare. She smiled to the point her cheeks hurt before carefully moving a hair from his face.

"Are you here for long?" She asked almost terrified to know the answer. His face fell at the question and she felt her stomach dive knowing before he even had a chance to say it aloud. "For the day at least?" She asked knowing her face spoke volumes more.

"My plane back leaves in four hours." She kept her smile but her eyes shown with tears. "But I had to see my tormenter at least once to get my Christmas lashing." She gurgled a laugh at his quick wit. But the truth didn't slip past her. He had come back for her. Just for her. Something he couldn't put in words.

"You have no idea how many insults I saved for you?" She poked his chest playfully. He grabbed her finger before she could retreat it and intertwined them. Something else they'd grown in a habit of somehow without thought.

"How bout I hear each of them in our spot?" He offered wrapping his other hand to the sensitive spot on the small of her back. She couldn't describe the swell in her heart at the mere touch and how much she had missed it.

"Of course, let me get the blanket." She turned to take a step and suddenly realized that in the rush of emotions she hadn't noticed the pieces of glass lodged into the bottom of her soles. She yelped and grabbed the counter to steady herself as she it slowly dawned on her that the pieces were in every part of her foot.

"Mont petite river rat." He sighed as he swiped her up to set her on the counter itself and turned the light on to inspect it.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Remy." She winced as he leant down to see the pools of blood that were starting to stain her feet.

"Non, chere, feet is my specialty." He wiggled his eyes earning a laugh. "Dis gunna need bandaging though." He grimed grabbing a few paper towels to soak up some blood before it littered the floor even more.

"I'll be fine." She whined trying to shrug it off hoping it wouldn't ruin their little bit of alone time. He gave her a meaningful look before sighing himself.

"How bout I get some alcohol and a wrap at least before we head out." She gave him a warm grin in awe at how easily they had gone back to their old selves.

He was gone and back in a flash as he grabbed the essentials and turned her so her feet hovered in the sink.

"Need a hand as i pour?" He asked and she rolled eyes at the offered but took his anyways. She noticed the hitch in his breath as if watching the pour of alcohol was in fact hurting him more. She found it barely noticeable next to his presence. His eyes knit as he pried a larger piece out of a gash.

"I didn't miss you at all." She joked though her smile never faltered. He chuckled deeply as he started on the other foot. His eyes so focused and serious. As if he'd break her any moment.

"Yeah and I bet everybody else just dropped dead from grief right?" It was true that most of the residents were not fond of him, but they knew his value and his value to her.

"I'm not gunna die from some small cuts, you know. Just wrap it." She whined squeezing his hand tightly as if emphasizing her point. Her huffed stubbornly before unraveling the gaze.

"How's you're family?" She asked trying to pass off her pain though the gaze only pressed the glass further in.

"They're good, still crazy, but good. I need to bring you down some time. Aunt tante would kill me if I don't." She smirked at the mental image of an elder lady whipping Remy.

"I'd like that." For a brief second he looked up to make sure he understood her words almost as if he wasn't for sure if she was serious. "I would!" She reaffirmed surprised at his skeptical face. He smiled to himself as he finished wrapping her foot up.

"Well you should be good for now. But let me clean up the glass before you get up." He rushed to get a broom and she watched in a grin so happy just to watch him do such a simple task.

"You like a man who cleans chere?" She tried to hide her blush under her hands but knew she failed in doing so.

"Don't flatter your self shug." He stopped in front of her briefly and smiled wide.

"What?" She asked in a chuckle at the silly grin.

"Nothing." He shook his head and put the broom handle against the counter before gently holding her hips. She felt her face flush at the touch. Sure she had gotten the ability to touch months before he had left in august, but he knew how scared she was to push it beyond hand holding.

But something about his eyes kept her from stopping the moment. Instead she felt the need to see where this could go. He leaned his forehead to hers gently, she closed her eyes reveling in the feel.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing swamp rat." She teased feeling his breath on her cheek as he leaned to her ear.

"I came back for a reason Anna." She felt herself float in the air as his lips brush her jaw with his words.

"I'm afraid to ask." She could barely pay attention to his words as she felt his hands rise to her waist to pull her against his chest.

"I've been gone for awhile now and I wanted to make sure of something before I came back." He continued as she found her hands at his neck and the base of his hair never wanting the moment to end.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked and felt him pull away to stare into her eyes once more. His face so overwhelming she lost her breath for a beat.

"I need to say some thing chere." She shook her head knowing that whatever he had to say was most likely going to break her heart.

"You don't have you Shug. I missed you, more than I'd like to admit." His lit up just a bit but she didn't let him respond as she pulled him into their first kiss ever, without powers that is.

It was exactly how she imaged. She may have initiated it but he took over immediately. His breath mingling with hers and his hands grabbing her rib cage to bring him almost unbearably close.

"Excuse me?" She pulled away but he just hung his head onto her shoulder. Ororo was standing at the doorway with a confused expression to the still messed up glass and blood on the floor.

"Sorry, I spilt a glass when he came in." Rogue tried to explain but Ororo smiled and walked over to the broom and nodded to the exit.

"Get out of here, I can get this." Remy glanced up and gave her a wink before turning to lift Rogue onto his back.

"Thanks Stormy!" He hollered as he rushed out of the room.

"Don't call me that!" Rogue just stifled a giggle as he carried her to her room.

"Grab the blanket be you go out!" She reminded him before he went pass the hall closet. He roller his eyes and let her grab it instead.

The roof was slightly different from the last time they were there. More cob webbs and more leaves.

"You neglected our spot petite!" He gasped in a whisper, knowing Kitty's room was below. She elbowed his side before handing him the blanket for her to sit on.

"I've been busy." She moaned as he set her down gently as he took the seat behind her. She sighed in content as his arms wrapped around her gently.

They looked onto the stars and she heard a stifled yawn.

"When'd you sleep last sugah?" She lectured turning around to see him grin back.

"It's been awhile." He shrugged holding her tighter.

"So should I even ask what you wanted to tell me? Or will I regret it?" He didn't say anything as he stroked her hair gently.

"That bad huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"Remember that time when you failed the danger room?" He asked in a whispered. She scrunched her nose in confusion.

I've failed the danger room tons of times." She answered truthfully, not see what he evidently did.

"The time that Logan started doing that lesson on how you should be prepared if a team mate turns on you. Had the danger room fight you with all of the current team mates to see how'd you fair."

"And I failed? So?" She also failed to see the point of it all. By this time her curiosity had gotten the best of her. As she sat up now facing him, his hands never leaving her hips. The touch was probably an after thought to him, but to her it was beyond distracting.

"It's not just that you failed petite. You didn't really. You took out just about everyone. Cykes, Jubes, Stormy, and even Logan. Without even so much as a blink of an eye. You were also going to be close to Logan's best." He explained proudly as if talking about some old war story of his own. She rested her head on his shoulder tired of trying to figure him out anymore. His hands instantly circled her waist to pull her into his lap affectionately.

"But I still failed." She beat him to the punch still not quite knowing his purpose. He kissed her temple and that got her attention back as she picked her head up to lean into his kiss.

His eyes were so serious. They shook her as she noticed them. He almost seemed like he was close to tears any minute now. Her heart fluttered briefly. "You only failed when you faced my sim." He explained making her realize something she never really even notice. "You took down everybody else, and just that you did it so effortless. But the moment my sim came up, you just stopped, as if I was the only one who really stuck out. And even after absorbing me all those times and knowing my worst fears and largest trials. You walked away." He did tear up at the point, but the small notice of a tear had her weepy in an instant.

"You couldn't take me down even after all the shit I've done and had done to you. You accepted everything and you cared enough that facing me was not even an option to you." He closed his eyes finally squezzing out the new tears. She kissed them before they got far. He looked up at her from the action and smile wider than she'd ever seen him do. He was proud of her and yet she only understood so much.

"So I got a soft spot form you cajun." She teased trying to play it off. "Logan considers it weak." She tryed to remind him. But his smile never faltered.

"That was the moment that I understood. You were my weak spot as well. Cause seeing my sim blow you up and send you across the room made my whole being want to fall in a pit and die, knowing that I had actually done that to some women I had gotten attached too before. But even the thought of it being you made me want to puke in distgust. Cause Anna the truth is, I love you." Her breath hitched at the words. He had finally admited the one thing she was terrified to say before. She kissed him finally without holding back. She wanted to feel every second of it and every thing about him. His hands on her waist and his heart next to hers, his lips brushing away all the tension she had built in his absense. But when he pulled away from her to show his wide smile once more, she was just as happy.

"Marry me." He whispered so plain and simple. His eyes still sparkling. But yet she felt as if the wind was knocked right out of her. No doubt in her mind after her reaction to him being back that she did in fact love him too. She had never been so happy to see someone in her life. Just his presense effected her beyond belief.

"What about Belle?" She asked once it dawned on her that this wasn't his first proposal. He shook his head no.

"That's why I left. I knew that just being here with you was not enough. I want you in all parts of my life. So I went back to the guild and got a pardon, stood up to Belle and finally got a divorce. I didn't want to hide you to only this spot, mon amor." She let him rush this part out. He was so enthrailed that it seemed impossible to shut him up.

"I love you too." She whispered, knowing for sure that she had finally lost her mind. But yet she knew it was evident and true.

He froze at the words as if he wasn't expecting her to say them.

"I have for awhile now Sug. You had to have known that, right?" She asked almost pleadingly. Surely he knew she felt the same way. He was the only one she let touch her, period. Something she couldn't even trust Logan with.

"Why?" He asked in awe. She felt tears at the obvious insecurity he was showing. This man who prides himself on diconnected feelings and burned bridges.

"How can you ask me that? I love you for you loving me, touch or not. You stayed around when no one would or even could." She answered plainly and clearly. "Well that and you are such a looker." He gave into a chuckle at that.

"Thief and all?" He joked back.

Wouldn't have you any other way." She smiled wide as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Their hands started to roam and they even started the decent onto their backs before he pulled away one last time.

"That's a yes, right?" He asked almost giddy. She laughed loudly before realizing that Kitty was still asleep a floor below.

"What ever you want Sugah." She winked before pulling him in once again.


End file.
